


【原创】【Merlin】推销员如何提升业绩

by 12nancylove3344



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12nancylove3344/pseuds/12nancylove3344
Relationships: Gwaine & Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【原创】【Merlin】推销员如何提升业绩

铃铃——  
吓死人的闹钟把高汶从睡床上惊醒，他整个人从床上蹦起来，一把抓起手机扔到墙角！几乎每天都是，这该死的闹钟好像催命一样把他吵醒。高汶摸了摸他早就不再跳动的心脏——不管是人还是吸血鬼，受到惊吓后的反应都是一样的。  
晚上七点，深秋的天已经黑透了，也是高汶新的一天的开始。  
拉开窗帘，洗澡，刷牙。高汶对着镜子咧开嘴，他的一对獠牙依旧如往常一样锋利。很棒，不错！高汶收回自己的牙齿，把自己收拾好之后打开电视，用新闻当作挑选衣服的BGM。  
刷——  
高贵的单身男性打开自己的衣柜，里面清一色的黑红灰，高汶的手指在衣服挂之间游走，拿出一条黑色的紧身裤和暗红色的薄毛衣出来——也只有这种颜色才配得上他忧郁吸血鬼的气质了！外面好像很冷，再加件皮衣好了。  
收拾完毕，喷上香水，朝着手心里哈着口气……口腔没有异味，检查完毕！钥匙手机都在裤兜里，检查完毕！照照镜子，半长的头发缕到脑后，面容帅气一如既往！高汶对镜子里的自己比了个finger gun,离开了租住的公寓。  
黑夜降临了，卡美洛城市的噩梦(高汶给自己起得外号)出门寻找食物的时间到了。  
迈着六亲不认的步伐，晃晃悠悠的经过一个安静的街区，可能是天凉了，最近夜晚街上都没什么人，他的肚子早已饿的咕咕响。经过一个十字路口，高汶看到昏暗的路灯下站着一个人，那人穿着不合身的西装，满脸焦急。  
目标找到了。  
可是还没等高汶上前吸血，那人就闪到他的身边，主动和他说话。  
“那个…你，你好先生，我我…我”  
这人不知道是紧张还是嗑巴，高汶抬眼看了看他，那人更加结巴了。  
高汶叹了口气，看来是自己的魅力太大了，不过看了他一眼，竟然让这个男人紧张成这样。  
“有事吗？”高汶憋着笑意问。  
“我…你有所求吗？我可以帮你实现！任何愿望都可以满足”那人顿了一下，“几乎任何愿望都可以，首先要看你的灵魂值多少”  
高汶翻了个白眼，这人满嘴的满足愿望和灵魂，还穿着西装，八成是个传教士。他最讨厌的就是传教士了！往常的话高汶甚至不愿意喝他们的血，但是高汶已经三天没有碰到香甜的血液了，他实在是太饿了。  
高汶飞快的掰过那人的脖子，伸出自己的獠牙咬上去——  
  
  
兰斯洛特今年的业绩平平，地狱老大开每月会议的时候特意说了，今年哪个恶魔做成的交易越多，收到的灵魂越多，哪个恶魔就可以做二把手，掌管除了老大之外其他人员。本来兰斯洛特不在乎这种事，可是他唯一的死对头阿古温这一年获得‘灵魂收割机’的称号，硬生生的比他自己要多出去三十个灵魂！年终的时候没准就会骑在兰斯洛特的脖子上耀武扬威了！  
这绝对不允许发生！所以一向温和的兰斯洛特都是安静听人召唤，现在不得不亲自上街了。  
兰斯洛特一直是个传统意义上的‘好人’，他已经不记得自己生前的事了，可是依然理解人类的爱恨情仇，相思离别。从前有很多人召唤他，可能为了金钱名利，也可能只是为了痴恋的痛苦，还有为了生病的孩子而绝望的父母。  
兰斯洛特一般还会暗中使某个不幸的家庭出现一点生机。(不让任何人知道，也不存在交易，他只是想这么做)  
可是现在人的要求真多，兰斯洛特为了多收点灵魂不得已做了两场赔本买卖，答应了一个人满足他的五个条件，还答应了一个人可以随时召唤自己……十天了，就做了两单生意还都是赔本的。  
兰斯洛特等在十字路口，今天已经有三个人拒绝他了。  
老远的黑暗里走出来一个人，走路的样子好像鞋里有石子硌着脚底，或者老二太大不得不咧开大腿，穿着明显过紧的裤子，衣服倒是合身，头发留的老长，大部分挡在眼前，也不知道大晚上的能不能看见脚下的路，老远就闻到的皮革味道的香水，兰斯洛特并不讨厌这个味道，离近一看，那人还画着眼线，还晕妆了。  
今天被拒绝三次的兰斯洛特有点不知道该怎么推销自己，谁知话还没说完，那人就啃上了他的脖子！  
这是干什么！兰斯洛特忽然兴奋起来，他记得恶魔手册里说过，遇到被人类袭击不得已的时候可以直接取走他们的灵魂。空手套白狼！现下真是好时机！  
所以兰斯洛特也啃上对方的脖子，想要把那人的灵魂吸出来。  
  
几乎没人路过的十字路口，站着两名男士，互相啃着对方的脖子。  
  
不对啊……高汶琢磨着，吸了半天了，怎么这个人的血液不管饱？  
不对啊……兰斯洛特纳闷着，吸了半天了，这人好像没有灵魂？  
恰好，一个青少年骑着单车路过，看到这情景，边骑走破口大骂“呕！死玻璃！恶心死了！下地狱去吧！呕！”  
高汶撒开兰斯洛特的脖子，以人类不可能达到的速度追上那个少年，把他从自行车上拽下来，摁在地上吸血。  
“不！不！我错了我错了！对不起！别杀我！”  
少年挣扎着，他的力气根本抵挡不过他身上这个非人类，极速失血让他的意识开始模糊，现在什么都行，只要能救他一命……  
“救救我…”少年向兰斯洛特伸出手。  
机会来了！兰斯洛特蹲在地上，显露出自己额头上的恶魔角说，“快许愿，我可以完成你的一个心愿，只要和我做一笔交易，我会答应你任何事！快许！你马上就要失血过多而死了！”  
“什么都行…求你救救我”  
“好的，我会收走你的灵魂”兰斯洛特说，眼看着少年的瞳孔瞪大了，“别担心，等你寿终正寝后我才会收走你的灵魂，你依然可以享受接下来的人生”  
“好好好！我答应！现在让他停下来！”少年脖颈处血肉都翻开了，求生力却依然让他清醒着。  
“好的，接下来我要和你签订契约”兰斯洛特说着，跪下来，吻住了少年的嘴唇。  
契约完成，合同生效。  
高汶被弹到一边，他的面色现在没有那么苍白了，除去一脸鲜血之外，兰斯洛特能看出来高汶的眼线之下是个相当帅气的小伙子。  
少年的伤口飞快的修复，他爬起来屁滚尿流的逃走了，自行车也不要了。  
“合作愉快”兰斯洛特笑着说，对高汶伸出手“我是兰斯洛特，真是可惜我不能和你做交易了”  
“高汶”高汶白了他一眼，甩了甩头，把掉下来的刘海甩到脑后，迈着张扬的步伐走了。  
做什么交易，高汶看那个恶魔八成是想吻他。  
高汶吃饱了，青少年的血液特有的甜味还在舌尖上缠绕，大概两三天都不会感到绝望的饥饿感了！  
  
  
今夜还很漫长，高汶决定回家看网飞打发时间。  
爆笑的脱口秀确实很好笑，可高汶总是能听见窗外有人和他的笑点同步了。身为吸血鬼超凡的听力自然是有的，可是这也意味着隔壁邻居打电话的声音他也能听到，楼上两口子说悄悄话他也能听到，声音一杂起来高汶就得屏蔽掉其他的声音，注意力集中在面前的视频上。  
明明没用超能力还是听到了窗外有动静，就说明窗外真的有动静。  
高汶猛地回头，看到窗外沿下冒出一簇毛。  
他的公寓可是12楼。  
高汶情难自禁的叹了口气，唉，怪自己的魅力太大，一面之缘的恶魔竟然跟到自己家里来了。  
首先他得感谢一个吸血鬼，在他人生中最意气风发的32岁时把他转化，如今一百多年过去了，高汶还可以当最骚的那朵花。  
那个恶魔说自己叫兰斯洛特？高汶回忆着兰斯洛特的脸，长得也不错，不知道床上是什么样子，没准还真可以玩一玩。  
想着，高汶推开窗户，准备邀请兰斯洛特进来。  
窗外哪还有人了？  
兰斯洛特跟着高汶想着或许还能捡漏，没想到那个中二吸血鬼竟然回家看起白痴节目。兰斯洛特杵在窗外观察中二吸血鬼的动向，竟然沉浸其中也跟着看了一会儿白痴节目，幸亏，在高汶发现不对劲之后就跑了。  
  
兰斯洛特的心情好的很，这下找到长期饭票了。  
  
  
高汶变成吸血鬼之前可是正经有爵位有封地的男爵,但是随着时代发展加上他没有子嗣袭爵，名号丢了，封地也被收回，现在不得不租房子住。  
高贵的前男爵吸血鬼连续两天都发现在他出门寻找下手目标的时候有人跟着他。  
他甚至不用回头，用鼻子就能闻出跟在他身后的温热味道是属于那天一面之缘的恶魔的。高汶擦掉嘴角的鲜血，把那名无辜路过的姑娘安放在墙角——他一般情况下不会杀人的，只是吸取一定微妙的量，在人类失血过多之前停下。  
呵，这该死的魅力。  
高汶把额前的碎发甩到脑后，在没有人烟的小巷里跳着joker的舞步走掉了。  
  
  
兰斯洛特潜伏在黑暗中，皱着脸看高汶发了疯似的扭动腰身走远……他不承认那个吸血鬼扭的还挺好看。  
“不必担心，我的女士”兰斯洛特跪下来揽着面色发青的姑娘，他知道她还有意识。“来和我做个交易吧，你会活下去，平安的渡过接下来的人生。”  
女孩麻木的点点头。  
兰斯洛特侧过头，用轻吻完成契约。  
跟着那个吸血鬼可太棒了，兰斯洛特攥紧拳头，高汶每天夜里会出门一次，在黎明前又出门一次，兰斯洛特每天都会收获两个灵魂！按这个速度下去，没准年末是他骑在阿古温的脖子上耀武扬威呢！  
  
  
又是一天晚上，高汶挑衣服的时候停顿了一下，他的手指从黑色毛衣上游走到一套被封尘的西装上去。  
这天晚上兰斯洛特惊了，中二吸血鬼好像变了个人，头发也打理过了，柔顺的垂在面颊两侧，笔挺的西装称的高汶无比好看，还夸张的拿了根毫无用处的拐杖。他这是要去歌剧院寻找目标吗？  
意外的，高汶依然在胡同巷子/破旧停车场里吸人血。  
兰斯洛特吻上一个中年男人后离开，没走几步就被人摁在墙上——  
“是我，没有血给你吸的”兰斯洛特说。  
“我知道，可你一直在跟踪我”高汶揪着兰斯洛特宽大的黑色西装说，“你也知道我是不会和你做交易的”  
兰斯洛特垂下眼睛，他实在是不好意思告诉高汶他的真实情况，只好低着头，想什么办法把这个话题岔过去。  
  
高汶挑起眉毛，这个恶魔是不是……害羞了？  
“行吧，我给你个机会”高汶把头发搂到耳后，“明天晚上十二点，惊叫pub见”  
高汶说完，放开摁着兰斯洛特胸膛的手，以非人的速度消失了。  
兰斯洛特在灯光下整理着衣摆，不太清楚高汶口中说的机会是什么。  
  
  
“你能喝酒？”兰斯洛特挑着眉，怀疑的看着高汶手中拿着一瓶啤酒说。  
“装装样子，这些食物对我来说并没有味道”高汶喝掉三分之一的啤酒，对兰斯洛特说“你看，我的真实感觉是吞了一口空气”  
冰凉的啤酒还在兰斯洛特的手中冒着寒气，他可不是吸血鬼，他依然能品尝食物的美味之处。  
“太可惜了”兰斯洛特说，咬着吸管喝掉一大口啤酒。  
“为什么约在这里见面？”兰斯洛特问，他依旧没搞懂高汶想要干什么。  
高汶和兰斯洛特在这家Pub的吧台旁边，这里的人进门后都会得到一副耳机，耳机里放着DJ的音乐，人们在舞池里疯狂摇摆着身姿。  
“因为这里安静”高汶说，他的耳机挂在脖子上，和同样把耳机挂在脖子上的兰斯洛特安静的说着话。  
“你要在这里寻找目标吗？”兰斯洛特问，快点吧，结束后要是有时间它还可以去十字路口站一会儿看看会不会有人和他做交易。  
“可以这么说”高汶舔着嘴角，眼前这个恶魔不知为何有点心不在焉……被喜欢的人约出来约会不是应该开心吗？  
该死，兰斯洛特舌头搅动吸管的样子…  
高汶戴上耳机，那震耳欲聋的声音差点把他打晕过去，他调节了一下自己的听力，随后陷入其中，跟着大家一起舞动起来。  
“我要去舞池那边了！兰斯！你要过来吗？”高汶喊着，没想过这对于没带耳机的兰斯洛特来说根本就是没必要。  
兰斯洛特摆摆手，示意自己呆在这里就好。  
兰斯？恶魔挠挠头，他们已经这么熟了吗？  
高汶双手放在胯间，扭进了舞池中央。  
兰斯洛特歪着头，为什么他可以扭的那么好看？  
趁没人注意到这里的情况，兰斯洛特学着高汶的样子也试着扭动起来——  
“先生，您还好吗？”酒保关心的看过来。  
“没事！”恶魔满脸窘迫的转过身，僵硬的打翻了吧台上的酒瓶，“麻烦再给我一瓶啤酒”  
  
  
高汶的耳朵终于受不了了，他拽着兰斯洛特奔出pub，“我敢肯定，再待一秒我的耳朵就会爆炸！”  
他可怜巴巴的坐在街边的马路沿上，捂着头。  
“hey，你看那个人怎么样”兰斯洛特指着一个路过的人说，“不想去吸他的血吗？”  
“恶…太胖了，恐怕我不会享受血液留过后脂肪凝固在嘴里的感觉”高汶挺起腰身，这么一说还真有点饿。之前舞池里全是混合香水和荷尔蒙的气息，搞得他压根没有吸血的欲望。  
“那那边那个姑娘呢？”兰斯洛特指了指另一处快步走过的声音问。  
高汶盯着那姑娘看了一会儿，“她好像有心脏病，闻起来发苦…”  
“是吗？味道不一样？“兰斯洛特坐到高汶身边说，“那我有味道吗？”  
高汶侧过头，把他的鼻子埋进兰斯洛特的颈窝内，深深的吸了一口气。  
“温热，像冬天壁炉的篝火”  
“恐怕是地狱的烈火”兰斯洛特笑笑，摇了摇头。  
Pub的后门突然打开了，走出一位穿着白衬衣的金发男性，鬓角的头发有些湿漉漉的，张扬的笑着。  
这个男性应该是出来抽烟的。他从兜里掏出一包烟，挑出一根，摸遍了全身想要寻找什么，最后叼着烟靠在墙上摆弄手机。  
兰斯洛特看看那个人，给高汶一个“那个怎么样？”的眼神  
高汶回给他一个“就他了”的眼神，两个人默契的站起来走向哪位金发男性——  
兰斯洛特悄悄潜进角落里，高汶迅速的闪到那个人的身旁，嘴唇刚刚贴上那个人的脖子，在那个人意识到发生了什么之前咬开了他的脖子。  
然后不知道怎么回事，高汶被一波冲击力炸飞了。  
“亚瑟！”一个黑发青年出现在后门，“你还好吗？”  
“梅林？”亚瑟有些发懵，“怎么了？”  
一切都发生的太快了，亚瑟只感觉脖子好像被人划了一道伤口，鲜血源源不断的往下流。  
梅林冲上去捂住亚瑟的伤口，口中念出一段咒语——很快，亚瑟的伤口就凝固结痂。  
“我没带打火机”亚瑟说，“我想让你帮我点个火而已”  
“没事了，我在呢”梅林掺着亚瑟，往兰斯洛特隐藏的方向看了一眼。  
兰斯洛特从黑暗中出来，他的皮肤变成了鲜红色，额头上冒出了黑色的犄角。  
“真是抱歉”兰斯洛特对梅林说，“我朋友只是饿了，你的金发男并不会因此丢掉性命”  
梅林眯着眼看着兰斯洛特，“是你？”他想起来了，面前这个恶魔就是几天前拉住梅林要和他做交易的人。  
梅林当下思考了一会儿，他是巫师，反正也要下地狱的。在询问了灵魂被收走后还会不会有个人意识，以及地狱的生活环境后，和兰斯洛特签订了‘随时都可以被他召唤，作为交易，死后灵魂归地狱’的契约。  
梅林低下头，显然是想起了最后兰斯洛特忽然扑上来的那个吻。  
亚瑟捂着结痂的伤口靠在墙上，眼睛在这三个人之间来回看，“所以……这里就我一个普通人类？”  
  
  
高汶在刺眼的灯光下醒来。  
一瞬间他以为自己看见太阳了，可能下一秒就要死了。  
再然后，他看到了兰斯洛特。  
“你终于醒了，感觉怎么样？”兰斯洛特伸出手，挡住高汶眼前的白炽灯发出的光。  
“我…我在医院？”高汶大概看了一眼四周，这不是他家，周围白花花的，刺鼻的消毒水的味道顺着鼻腔钻进他的内脏，好像每一口呼吸都带着那股讨厌的味道……他的腿好像动不了了？  
“对，你的腿碎了，所以我得把你送进医院”兰斯洛特说，他拿出手机看了一眼时间，“现在是凌晨五点，天快亮了，我们得赶快让你离开这里。”  
“等等！”高汶捕捉到了什么信息，他费力的支撑起上半身，看到小腿被打上厚厚的石膏，“你说我的腿碎了是什么意思？”  
“字面意思，我们惹的是一名巫师的男朋友，你被轰飞了，左腿小腿骨头碎成了乐高积木…要看光片吗？”兰斯洛特从高汶身下的床垫里掏出一张X光片，上面显示他的骨头起码分成了八块。  
“该死的！”高汶皱着眉，天边的浓黑色已经淡去了不少，渐渐过度成深蓝色。“你有办法把我弄回家吗？”  
“当然”兰斯洛特露出了高汶从未见过邪恶表情，他一把抱起高汶的身体(还有医院给高汶配好的拐架)跳到窗口。  
“抓紧我”兰斯洛特说。  
恶魔的黑色翅膀从兰斯洛特的后背里迸发出来，他抱着高汶，跳下医院的22楼，在人群上方轻盈的飞翔。  
高汶望着兰斯洛特的侧脸，忽然间他很渴望和一具温暖的肉体拥抱。  
  
  
兰斯洛特替高汶拉好窗帘，确保不会有一丝一毫的阳光照进来之后，有些抱歉的说“我不该怂恿你去招惹那个金发男的，这个给你”  
兰斯洛特递给高汶一张黑色的名片，“需要我的时候拿着这个，叫我的名字我就会出现。”  
高汶拿着名片，只是一张普通的黑色卡片，上面用白色的字体印着兰斯洛特的名字。  
兰斯洛特·杜拉克  
再一抬头，恶魔已经消失了。  
  
  
高汶的腿起码要在家养上半个月，这期间他没办法出门，只能没日没夜的睡觉，上网打发时间。  
所幸的是兰斯洛特每天都会来看他一会儿，陪他聊聊天，或者在PSP上一起打把游戏什么的。  
没错，吸血鬼和恶魔以一种奇怪的方式熟络起来了，并且相处的还不错。  
高汶单手杵着洗脸台，另一只手握着剃须刀，他的胡子有点长了，可不能让上半部分的胡须挡住他性感完美的嘴唇。万一兰斯洛特想要吻他，胡子隔在中间可就太碍事了。  
腹部传来的咕噜声提醒着高汶，已经三天没进食了，如果超过七天，那股绝望的饥饿感就会占据他的身体和所有神经，甚至可能会被迫进入休眠阶段(俗称饿晕了)。  
  
兰斯洛特在凌晨三点准时出现在高汶公寓的窗口，他蹲在那里，挥了挥手。  
“你知道，你可以从正门进来的”高汶从浴室冒出来，艰难的撑着担架慢吞吞的走过来，把自己甩在沙发上。  
“可我不知道你家的门牌号码是几号，直接上来比较方便”兰斯洛特说着，钻了进来。“感觉怎么样了？”  
“正在恢复，可是过于缓慢了，我怀疑那个巫师给我下了咒！”高汶咧嘴说，“每时每刻都疼得要命!”  
“希望你快点好起来”这样兰斯洛特就能继续跟在高汶身后捡漏了，“如果我能带走你的痛苦就好了”  
高汶都不知道兰斯洛特竟然这么关心他，心里好像吃了块橘子糖，甜的腮帮子都疼。  
  
  
第六天的时候，兰斯洛特在窗户外没有看到高汶的身影，钻进来之后才发现高汶晕倒在地上，面色发青，连嘴唇都没有一丝血色。  
“喂！你怎么了？”兰斯洛特把高汶抱到床上，拍打他的脸问。  
“兰斯…”高汶睁开眼睛，他棕色的瞳孔竟然变成了纯白色，只留下黑色的瞳仁在眼眶里乱窜。  
“是我，你还好吗？”  
“你……下次别空手来了，带点血吧…”高汶虚弱的张开嘴，气若游丝，紧接着就进入了休眠状态，无论兰斯洛特怎么抽打高汶的脸他都不会醒过来了。  
兰斯洛特把高汶安置好，自己也确实疏忽，没有考虑过高汶的生理问题。  
  
  
都市传说中只存在十字路口的恶魔竟然沦落到在公立医院偷血袋。  
血库没人，兰斯洛特随手抓起三袋血液后，正准备原地消失的时候——  
“谁在哪里？”  
一个声音阻止了兰斯洛特离开的步伐。  
“你在干什么！”  
兰斯洛特僵硬的转过身子一看，竟然是巫师梅林……  
“真巧，你也来偷血袋吗？”兰斯洛特脸上堆起假笑。  
“我在这里当护工”梅林放下手中的手电筒，他本来准备又一个大招轰过去的。  
“护工？”兰斯洛特皱着眉问，“你不是巫师吗？”  
“什么年代了，给人算挂看相已经挣不到钱啦”梅林说，“夜班护工才是我的正经工作，你偷血袋干什么？”  
兰斯洛特快速解释一下高汶的状况，梅林理直气壮地说，“我应该再加一倍魔力的！亚瑟的脖子都留疤了！”  
随后梅林对兰斯洛特挥挥手，“快走快走，幸好是我发现的你，对了，明天下午五点半记得空出时间，有一位客户让我帮她驱鬼，有可能会召唤你来撑场面”  
  
  
高汶再次醒来的时候已经是第二天下午了，他睁开眼看到了一片白，还以为自己又回到医院。等彻底清醒后，才发现那片白是额头上粘着的一张纸。  
上面是兰斯洛特留下的字迹，是一些祝愿他早日恢复的屁话，最重要的是最后那句‘记得检查冰箱，我给你留了血袋’  
高汶好像从来没跑这么快过，即使他的半条腿用不上劲还疼得要命。  
两袋血液下肚，要命的饥饿感终于消失，高汶又可以重新思考了，他的身体也因此恢复的快了些  
血袋上贴着卡美洛公立医院的标签，不知道兰斯洛特怎么搞来的，高汶琢磨着，兰斯洛特真是个内敛的人，竟然没在他晕倒的这段时间里趁机吃豆腐！不，高汶并不是在暗搓搓的期待什么，只是单纯的觉得兰斯洛特也未免太害羞了。  
看来第一步得由他来迈了。  
不为别的，高汶从第一眼就看兰斯洛特那过于宽大的西装不顺眼了，得赶紧找个机会扒下来，最好烧了！  
凌晨三点，兰斯洛特今晚没有出现。  
  
高汶双手交叉，拎了把椅子坐在窗前，面对着那扇窗户。  
早上六点，天边已经泛起鱼肚白。不能再等下去了！高汶撅着嘴，拉上窗帘的时候可能有意无意的力气大了一点。  
  
  
夜幕再一次降临，高汶已经可以垫脚走路了，现在是晚上十一点，他正跟着电视上的热辣美女做健美操。  
所以兰斯在窗外看到高汶的情景就是这样：打着石膏的吸血鬼套着贴身瑜伽裤，身上穿着亮橘色，露肚脐的短背心，手上拿着哑铃，以一种看起来下流的姿势拉伸——  
“该死的！兰斯洛特！”高汶回头看了一眼，吓得扔掉手中的哑铃，那两块铁砸到地上发出一阵闷响。  
“晚上好”兰斯洛特有些尴尬的说，“下次我还是走正门好了。”  
高汶慌张的套上一条宽松的运动短裤，回过头说,“今天怎么这么早？”  
“昨天没来看你，真是抱歉”兰斯洛特拍拍身上的灰尘说“希望你一个人不会太无聊”  
“昨天发生了什么吗？”高汶问，垫着脚去给兰斯洛特倒了一杯芝华士。  
“谢谢”兰斯洛特接过那杯琥珀色的液体，猛地灌了一口，而后被威士忌浓郁的味道呛到。  
高汶轻轻的拍打兰斯洛特的后背，“着什么急”他迷起眼睛，淡淡的笑着。  
不画眼线的高汶可真帅，兰斯洛特看着高汶得出这个答案，即使他穿的好像八十年代的健美操表演者。  
“我去给别人帮忙了”兰斯洛特说，“梅林，还记得吗？那个巫师，就是他把你弄成这样的”  
高汶从鼻腔中发出一阵嘲讽的声音，“那天我什么都没看见”  
“我之前和他做过交易，所以梅林随时都可以召唤我…昨天他去给人驱魔——”  
高汶忍不住打断他，“可你不也是恶魔？”  
“我和无所事事的恶魔不一样”兰斯洛特又喝了一口威士忌继续说“那座房子比较棘手，梅林一个人应付不来，所以我就被召唤了。那房子里的并不是恶魔，是三个怨念缠身的恶灵”  
高汶来了兴趣，他最喜欢看老宅闹鬼的恐怖电影了。  
“所以费了些功夫，收获混沌灵魂三个，也算提升业绩”兰斯洛特说到这里心中忍不住高兴，他和阿古温的距离已经日渐缩短！“等全部结束的时候已经天亮了，所以没有来看你”  
“没关系”高汶挥挥手“我的腿也快好了，后天差不多就可以出门了！有没有想去的地方？算了，后天你来接我，想去哪里都行。”  
落下的约会得补回来，高汶想着。  
兰斯洛特挑起眉毛，他隐约觉得有什么不对劲的地方，可一时又琢磨不过来。  
  
  
兰斯洛特带着高汶出现在埃尔多市，今夜这座城市举办嘉年华，一些大型的游乐设施闹哄哄的运行着，热闹滚滚。  
主要是人多，高汶可以随意挑选。  
  
高汶的小心思已经快要荡漾出来了，对于一个活了一百多岁的吸血鬼来说，这未免有些浪漫了。他从未去过游乐园，更不要提这样的景象了。  
熙熙攘攘的人群从他身边经过，脸上无一不洋溢着微笑，不远处卖糖苹果和可丽饼的香气钻进高汶的鼻子里，闹哄哄的孩子们三三两两跑过，其中一个摔了一跤，坐在地上就大哭起来。  
他感觉……活着。  
  
兰斯洛特也不知高汶发什么神经，竟然在嘉年华里玩起来，射飞镖中了一堆玩偶全塞进他的怀里，又去买了糖苹果给兰斯洛特拿着，眼下又拉着他跑去坐摩天轮。  
“你还好吗？”兰斯洛特啃着苹果，带着外层的焦糖一起，嘎吱嘎吱的。  
“当然，我从来不知道夜晚的城市这么漂亮”高汶看着车厢外，人影小的好像他手里的玩偶一样。  
兰斯洛特没有说话，继续吃他的苹果。  
摩天轮到达顶点时，高汶侧过身，吻住了兰斯洛特的嘴唇。  
兰斯洛特愣了一下，算算高汶又有四天没进食了……可能是饿懵了？几乎隔几天就会和别人亲嘴签订契约的兰斯洛特没当回事，全当他身边的吸血鬼想要人类的味道想疯了。  
可接下来就不是那么回事了。  
高汶竟然伸了舌头进来！兰斯洛特和人签合同的时候可不会舌吻！这恐怕是兰斯洛特有记忆以来，第一次真正的接吻。  
高汶吮吸着兰斯洛特的下唇和舌头，也不知道是心理原因还是兰斯洛特本身就带着魔力，他竟然尝到了糖苹果的甜味！百年都不曾有过的味觉让高汶欢喜的发疯，他吻的更深了。  
兰斯洛特在舔吻中逐渐放松下来，也随着节奏回应着，高汶的味道让他安心，索性也不去纠结突如其来的吻。  
从摩天轮上下来后两个人变成了十指相扣。这下兰斯洛特忽然明白他和高汶中间一直有的不对劲是什么了！高汶这个吸血鬼竟然把今晚的捕猎行动当成约会了。  
  
  
约会是约会，血也是要吸的。  
高汶挑中了躲在巨大的游乐设施后面打电话的少女，耐心的等她打完电话后才扑上去，撩开少女的头发，将自己的牙齿刺入娇嫩的皮肤中。  
少女晕了过去，高汶把她摆放好，擦擦嘴角的血，再一回头———兰斯洛特不见了？  
  
  
兰斯洛特本来在高汶身后，突然间身体想被抽走一般，出现在离嘉年华五个街区外的十字路口处。  
他脚下的土地用红色的液体画上魔法阵，面前站着一个中年男性。  
看来是这个男人召唤了他。  
“兰斯洛特为您效劳”他的腰身微微前倾，“您得明白，召唤我的代价是什么”  
那个男人绷着脸，几乎是从牙缝中吐出词句，“你能找到死人的灵魂吗？  
“当然可以”  
那个男人说，“我要见我的女儿，她两年前被一个恶魔带走了…你能做到吗？”  
“更简单了”兰斯洛特说，被恶魔带走的灵魂都会打上标记，“我需要一个名字”  
“莫佳娜·潘德拉根”  
兰斯洛特闭上眼睛，在听到名字的一瞬间他就感知到了一个特殊的灵魂。他重新睁开眼睛，眼眶里只有眼白，没有瞳孔。  
“我感受到她了，现在，和我签订下契约你就能见到她了。”  
男人点点头，兰斯洛特上前吻住他的嘴，期间想到了和高汶结束的那个不同寻常的吻——  
契约结成，兰斯洛特口中吟出一段咒语，很快的，魔法阵里出现一位女子的背影。  
那个背影穿着深红色的裙子，扎着高马尾，好像拿着手机和别人讲话。  
“好了，这种事情不要告诉我”女人的声音听起来耳熟，兰斯洛特皱起眉毛，这声音让他本能的身体僵硬。  
“我说过了！你自己解决！年末数值如果还是这样就活剥了你去喂地狱犬！”女人挂下电话，一脸不耐烦的转过来说，“谁这么不要命竟敢召唤我？”  
兰斯洛特立马哈着腰走到莫佳娜身边说，“殿下，是这位男性要和他的女儿谈话…”  
没错，这位正是刚上任的地狱女王。  
“父亲？”莫佳娜愣了一下。  
“莫佳娜？你……”乌瑟也愣住了，他已经准备好看到可怜兮兮甚至可能哭泣的莫佳娜了，可是从被他召唤的恶魔的狗腿和称呼上来看……他女儿好像混得还不错？  
“父亲！好久不见了！”莫佳娜的脸上露出笑容，上前给乌瑟一个拥抱，“您想见我？有什么事吗？”  
“孩子…我…我想问问把你带走的恶魔是谁，我想给你报仇”  
莫佳娜挥挥手，“我早把森瑞德砍了，父亲，我现在是他们的女王了！”  
“哦…干的不错？”乌瑟一时间有点接受不了。  
“呃…您是不是和他做交易了？”莫佳娜指着尴尬的背过身的兰斯洛特说。  
“是…”乌瑟竟然有些羞耻。  
“噢…”莫佳娜想了一下，“那等您寿终正寝的时候我亲自来接你，来当我的执行官吧！”说到这里，莫佳娜皱起眉头，她手下的废物太多，还真没有一个能比得上她雷厉风行的老父亲的。  
一阵感人的父女重逢后，莫佳娜递给乌瑟一张名片说，“需要我的时候就拿出这张名片念我的名字，父亲，地狱里的事太多，我得走了”  
  
莫佳娜揪住兰斯洛特的袖子说，“这个月的最佳员工，生意都做到我父亲头上了？”  
兰斯洛特双腿发颤，他可知道这位女王的能耐，这可是孤身一人发动政变推翻森瑞德的狠角色，手起刀落杀掉了所有森瑞德的支持者，最后摘了森瑞德的脑袋  
“再接再厉！地狱的发展全靠你这样的优秀员工！我看二把手的职位黑幕给你好了！”莫佳娜拍拍他的肩膀，消失了。  
  
  
高汶考虑着是直接回家还是在等一会儿，他在一群儿童中间占着秋千不下来，一副被抛弃的怨妇相。  
兰斯洛特突然回来了，脸上带着奇怪的笑意。  
“干嘛去了？”高汶抬眼问，  
“被召唤了，看起来我是最近的恶魔”兰斯洛特挠着后脑勺，“还以为你走了”  
高汶站起来伸了个懒腰。立马就有一个小朋友坐到了他的秋千上。  
高汶转过头瞪着那个小男孩，得到的是小男孩的吐舌鬼脸。  
幼稚的吸血鬼露出他的假牙，皮肤也变成干瘪的紫青色。  
把小孩吓哭后，心满意足的拽着兰斯洛特离开了。  
  
  
  
兰斯洛特也不知道怎么就变成这样了，他的衣服被高汶恶狠狠的撕扯掉，想都不用想，根本不能再穿了。他的身体陷在高汶的床里，有一个脑袋在他的脖颈处胡乱的吻着。  
“你要吃了我吗？”兰斯洛特问，因为看起来高汶是真的想要吃了他。  
“你说对了宝贝儿”高汶抬起头，又吻住了兰斯洛特的嘴唇。  
好吧，这过程并不像看起来那样难以忍受，兰斯洛特甚至有点爱上了这种感觉。他趴在床上，任由高汶在他身后进进出出，奇妙的快感让兰斯洛特近乎失控。  
兰斯洛特觉得自己的身体快要散架了，他根本就陷入床垫中，已经搞不清楚高汶的手在碰他哪里，只是依稀觉得天亮了。  
第一缕阳光射进来，高汶也跟着射进来。  
刚刚还意气风发的吸血鬼飞快的把自己裹成粽子，从被窝里沙哑的说“兰斯…帮个忙，拉下窗帘”  
没缓过神的兰斯洛特迈下床，他的腿依然颤抖的厉害。  
厚实的窗帘隔绝了所有阳光，高汶从被窝中露出一颗头，对上好像丢了魂一样的兰斯洛特心想，兰斯真是个幸运的人，他喜欢的人正好也喜欢他！看看！这都高兴到恍惚了！  
“我们…为什么这么做？”兰斯洛特问，他全身赤裸，站在窗边，衣服被高汶撕坏了，只好化出翅膀把自己裹好。  
“怎么？你不喜欢吗？”高汶歪着头问。  
“喜欢，我已经琢磨着怎么才能再来一次了……”兰斯洛特甩甩脑袋，“重点是，为什么这么突然？”  
“哦，你想慢一点？”高汶点点头，“那好吧，多约会几次彼此了解一下，比如，你觉得我有什么可以做的更好的地方吗？”  
“别再画眼线了，还有你的衣品怪怪的…”话题不知不觉就被高汶左右，兰斯洛特也懒的去纠结。  
反正两个都是不死老鬼，时间多得是。  
  
END


End file.
